


Not That Kind of Confession

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Iscariot!Reader, It's Marked As Het But The Only Pronoun Used For Reader Is "You", Love Confessions, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, So It Can Be Read As Male or NB Reader, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Knowing you'll be turned down, you confess your love to Anderson.





	Not That Kind of Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even going to attempt the accent. Y'all know how he sounds.

~ Not That Kind of Confession ~

"Father Anderson, there's something I need to tell you," you blurt out before you lose your nerve. "I know it's wrong, but..."

When you trail off, he lays a hand on your shoulder gently and says, "It's alright. You can tell me. Your sins will be forgiven before the Lord."

Great, he's got the wrong idea. As if this wasn't already hard enough.

"It's not... _that_ kind of confession," you say.

His puzzled expression at this pronouncement lets you know that he has no clue what you're trying to tell him, no clue that you... God, why did you decide to do this? Keeping it secret for the rest of your life probably would have been less painful.

But it's too late for that. You've already taken the first steps on the path to closure and healing, and even though your courage is already beginning to fail you, you know it's too late to turn back now.

"I..." You promised yourself you wouldn't cry, but your sight blurs as the tears well up. You blink and feel them overflow, streaming down your face. "I love you," you choke out, your voice breaking on a sob.

Anderson brings his other hand up to cup your chin, tilting your head up to make you look at him.

"Thank you," he says, "and I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings."

Ah, you knew it would turn out this way. It's almost a relief to hear him actually say it. You're crying too hard to attempt a verbal response, but you nod to acknowledge his rejection.

He gently draws you into his arms and holds you while you weep.

~end~


End file.
